<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exercise Day by Yunica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968173">Exercise Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica'>Yunica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crepes, Established Relationship, F/F, Wolfleth, Workout I guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard is just trying to get through her workout, but it seems like everyone else has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exercise Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of clanking weights fills the room in a rhythmic pattern. Byleth flicks her ear and opens an eye to watch Edelgard everytime there is a lapse, checking to see if she needs something or is just moving to another machine. She only gets up and moves when Edelgard finishes with the machines, and steps to the other side of the room where the mats are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth lays on the floor nearby, watching Edelgard start her routine on the exercise mat with twinkling eyes. She waits patiently until Edelgard is entirely focused on her reps and reaches her sets of pushups before starting to crawl slowly towards her. She keeps her body flat on the ground and inches closer. By the time Edelgard notices her, her head is already underneath her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing, By?" Edelgard stops and asks, eyeing the wolf suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth scurries the last few inches quickly upon being discovered. Edelgard tries to keep her at bay with one hand while balancing herself with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait--!" Edelgard exclaims, as she unsuccessfully tries to push Byleth back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth manages to get the rest of her body completely under despite Edelgard's best one-handed efforts. Her large size causes Edelgard to tip and lose balance, forcing her onto her side while supporting herself with her elbow. Unsatisfied, Byleth continues to push insistently against Edelgard with her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, calm down,” Edelgard soothes and relents, rolling onto her back and letting Byleth settle across her chest. She idly pets her, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax under the familiar weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay in comfortable silence until Edelgard lightly pushes Byleth, who shifts enough to let her sit up but not enough to let her stand. She ends up cradling Byleth, whose head comes to rest in the crook of her elbow while lying on her back, stomach exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You rascal," Edelgard says affectionately as she rubs Byleth's ear gently before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "You couldn't at least let me finish?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks up at Edelgard innocently, head tilting to the side and ears flopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you came down here because you wanted to exercise together. I should've known as soon as you laid down instead of shifting." Edelgard watches the wolf stretched across her lap, tailing wagging and tongue lolling as she leisurely slid her hand over her stomach. Beside them her phone lights up, indicating a new message and catching her attention. Byleth huffs and nudges her arm with her nose when the petting pauses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being rather demanding today,” Edelgard says but does not deny her, ignoring her phone in favor of resuming the petting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s phone pings again, and she leans over to take a peek. The most recent notification on the device is a text message stating, ‘EDIE!!!!!’, and two more messages follow in quick succession. The first is a picture attachment, and the second says, ‘These crepes are sooooo good. You have to try these. They’re amazing!’ This time she picks up her phone to look at the sent photo, her free hand still sliding over Byleth’s stomach. The crepe truly does look appetizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard clicks her tongue, “Dorothea seems to know my weakness.” She texts back a response with one hand, 'lt does look quite good.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's phone immediately begins to ring, Dorothea's number and face showing up on the screen. She cautiously answers it, "Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra's voice is the first to come through, "Edelgard! You must be coming!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea's is the second, "Petra!" She sounds like she's off to the side, and the telling noise of the phone being passed reaches their ears. "Hey Edie. Sorry about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing to worry over. I'm happy you're all enjoying yourselves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really should come and join us though,” Dorothea says over Petra’s, ‘We are having much fun!’, behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps next time. I still have yet to finish my work out.” Edelgard says as she shakes Byleth’s forepaw lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always this or that with you, Edie. You need to learn to take it easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth leans up to lick Edelgard's chin as if supporting Dorothea, the movement causing her to brush against the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that Byleth?" Dorothea asks, catching the scratch of the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, she's being more cheeky than usual today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea laughs before addressing Byleth, "Hello my dear Bylie, please convince Edie to come out and have some fun. She's in her office too much these days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gives a low howl of agreement to both statements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't encourage her, Dorothea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please Edie, we all know you're her greatest enabler."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard winces, that was probably true. She could not say no to Byleth, so she could blame no one but herself for yielding to Byleth's shenanigans. There was also no denying that she preferred this playful side of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I also already told Caspar and Petra that you would come and could probably eat four of these crepes, and now they want to see you do it," Dorothea says, voice smug at her silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard fakes a resigned sigh, "Then I suppose I shouldn't disappoint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hear Caspar in the background shouting unintelligibly, and Petra's much clearer but no less loud, "Yes! I am having agreement!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's Dorothea's turn to sigh exasperatedly. "I'll go and corral them before we get kicked out. Let me know if you guys actually plan on coming. If not, then I can bring some back to the house for everyone. None for Hubie though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be devastated. Thank you for the invitation, I'll see what Byleth wants to do first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." The smugness in Dorothea's voice makes its return, and Edelgard chooses to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say their goodbyes, Edelgard agreeing to let her know soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looks down at Byleth in her lap, cradling her closer, phone still in hand. "So what shall we do? Continue to exercise, or go and enjoy four of those so-called amazing crepes with our rambunctious friends?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth touches the phone screen with her nose, the picture of the crepe still displayed on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. Let's ask Dorothea for the address."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come and chat with me on Twitter, @yyunica.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>